Inuzuka Naruto
by BlackChaos105
Summary: My second Naruto Story. Naruto's parents are dead, with Minato's sacrifice and Kushina in childbirth. Now Naruto is alone, and left for dead, until the Sandaime makes a plan to give Naruto the one thing he needs to grow up happy: A Family...


**Inuzuka Naruto**

**By BlackChaos105**

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my new Naruto fic! I've been searching around the Naruto section for a little while, and noticed only a few good stories where Naruto is adopted, and never have I seen one with a concept like this, so I decided to make it myself. Don't worry, I will continue to update Uchiha Avenger, but I'll be working on this as well. I hope you enjoy!**

Guide**:**

Normal Narration

_Flashback_

**_Jutsu_**

**BlackChaos, out.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Induction**

As Namikaze Minato ran through hand seals atop the mighty toad Boss, a tear ran down his face. Just a few hours ago, he was expecting to be a father, and raise his child alongside his beautiful wife. Then everything began to fall apart...

_

* * *

_

_Screams were heard from across Konoha as Uzumaki Kushina gripped her husband's hand, laying on a hospital bed._

_"Hold on Kushina-chan, just a few more pushes!" Minato assured. He winced as his wife applied a monstrous amount of force to his hand, almost breaking it._

_"Kushina-chan...I'm going to need that..." He tried to explain._

_Kushina glared at Minato._

_"We are NEVER having another child, unless you intend to be the one going into labor!" She hissed._

_Minato nodded, but inside, he was smiling. Despite Kushina's anger, he knew that if she had the chance, she'd more than willingly do this all over again._

_As the mighty Yondaime held his wife's hand tightly, an ANBU shinobi burst into the room._

_"Hokage-sama, it is here!"_

_Minato's face fell, and he looked at his wife with sadness._

_"Kushi-chan..."_

_Kushina smiled faintly and let go of her husband's hand. Minato smiled._

_"You're going to have to watch out for Naruto-kun in my stead." He whispered as he walked out, leaving his wife behind to deliver their child._

_Minato lept from the roofs alongside an ANBU unit, his face blank, no signs of the smile it usually held as he thought of how his son would be treated in his youth. He hoped they would call him a hero, but he knew that people are hard to break from there ways..._

_"Alright men, this is MY battle. I'm the only one who has a chance of stopping this thing, I want you all to begin evacuations of Konoha, understood? Take anybody you can get, women and children first. Don't try and help me, I can handle myself. Move out!"_

_"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The ANBU bolted off in a variety of directions, and Minato darted off towards the center of the village, where explosions could be seen, and screams could be heard._

_As he landed on a building roof, he saw Shinobi bodies get sent flying every whichway. He looked over and scowled at the presence before him._

_"Kyuubi No Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox Bijuu." Minato scowled as he jumped down to the ground and poured chakra into his palm._

_"**Rasengan!**" He yelled as he charged at the Bijuu, only to have his chakra be dispelled. He then jumped back and began to flash through hand seals after biting his thumb, and slammed his hand to the ground._

_"Minato, why am I here?" A voice asked as the area was enveloped in smoke._

_"Bunta, I need your help." Minato answered calmly as the smoke began to clear._

_As the smoke cleared, the Great Yondaime could be seen standing atop the head of the Legendary Toad Boss, Gamabunta._

_The mighty toad stared ahead of him and saw the great Bijuu._

_"Kyuubi...So, what do you need, Minato?" The Toad Boss asked._

_"Time. I'm going to have to do it."_

_Gamabunta's eyes shot up looking at the top of his head._

_"You can't be serious! I don't know about Kushina, but I know I'm not going back to working under that old pervert all the time. There has to be something else that can be done..."_

_"There isn't, Bunta. You can't kill a Bijuu, they're pure chakra. You can't kill chakra. I need some time until I have the container. Think you can provide it?" Minato asked, the smile returning to his face._

_Gamabunta took a whiff of his pipe, and exhaled deeply._

_"I don't like this, Minato...But you've got it."_

_Gamabunta began to gurgle, and Minato shot through handseals as the Toad shot oil at the Bijuu._

_"**Katon! Goukakyu No Jutsu**!" He yelled as he exhaled, spewing fire at the oil, and a bridge of flame shot at the fox. The fire slammed into the Bijuu, but had no effect._

_"Damnit...I just need a little bit longer..." Minato whispered._

_Gamabunta grunted and drew his blade, hopping towards the mighty fox._

_"Then hang on tight, Minato! You need time, I'll give you time!" He yelled as he hopped over a beam of fire the Bijuu shot at the two._

_Focussing chakra into his feet, planting them on the Toad Boss's head, Minato smiled sadly._

_"Bunta...Arigato..." He whispered._

_Kushina screamed as she continued to push, in her mind, she chanted:_

_"I will not kill the doctor, I will not kill the doctor...I'm gonna KILL this doctor!"_

_Continuing to push under the doctor's instructions, she bit her lip, enduring with the knowledge that it would be over soon._

_With one final push, crying was heard._

_"It's a boy!" The doctor yelled._

_Kushina heard this, and after hearing a snip, watched as the doctors handed her a blonde bundled up baby boy, who was wailing as if his life depended on it._

_"Naruto-kun..." She whispered with glee, a wonderous smile on her face._

_Minato's eyes snapped open as he began hand seals, leading to his current mindset..._

* * *

"It is time, Bunta." He explained.

Gamabunta nodded.

"I understand..."

Continuing the handseals, Minato glared at the fiery fox.

"Kyuubi! You have harmed many innocents, and destroyed much of my home! But this is where it ends! I swear, as Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, that your reign of terror will end here! **_Shiki Fuuin_**!"

Focussing his chakra into his hands after one last seal, the blue chakra began to flow out of his hands and into the Bijuu, who began to roar with anger and pain. From there, it began to fly off towards the hospital, and slammed into the tiny body of Little Naruto.

* * *

A little seal formed on the baby's belly, and whisker marks formed on his cheeks. Kushina saw this, and smiled.

"So...Konoha is saved...Be proud, my Baby...Your father died a hero..." She whispered as her vitals dropped of the charts.

"Uzumaki-sama? Uzumaki-sama?! Get me a defibrilator!" The doctors immediatly set to work trying to save the poor woman, but her life had left her completely.

* * *

Minato dropped back, landing on Gamabunta's head.

"Minato..."

"It's...Alright Bunta...I knew this would happen..."

Gamabunta frowned as he listened to his favorite summoner die slowly, only to face eternal damnation in the Shinigami's stomach.

"Saiyonara...Bunta..."

"Saiyonara, Minato. It has been a pleasure to serve you. You were...One of the few humans I liked. Your name shall be remembered by my sons, and their sons, and their sons to come. Your name shall be held as that of a hero for generations to come." The mighty toad assurred.

Minato faintly smiled as he heard this, and as he felt his life slowly slip away.

"Arigato...Bunta. Watch...Over my son...In my stead...Help Kushi-chan raise him...The way I could not..." He asked.

Gamabunta frowned. He knew that was one order he might not be able to fufill. Only he and Jiraiya could summon the toads, and who the Hell knew where Jiraiya would go now.

"I'll...I'll try, Minato." Gamabunta responded.

Reaching atop his head, Gamabunta lifted the Yondaime off of his head and placed him on the ground in front of him. Minato slowly smiled one last time.

"Farewell...Gamabunta..." And he shut his eyes slowly, the smile fading from his face.

Gamabunta grunted as he gurgled, before spewing a small stream of oil onto Minato's body. Then, he lowered his pipe down to Minato's oil covered body, and dumped a small bit of the flaming contents onto him, setting his body ablaze.

"A fitting end for such a fine warrior..." Gamabunta whispered as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen walked out to the battlefield were the Yondaime had made his final stand. He walked up to the pyre that was his successor, and frowned.

"Damnit, Minato-kun, I didn't want to come out of retirement...Especially not this soon." He said sadly.

He turned away and walked off to the hospital.

"I promise, Mina...No, Hokage-sama. Your son will be raised as a person of his status should be, as a hero, and as a genuine human being..."

* * *

As Sarutobi entered the Hospital, he saw several doctors running up the stairs. Sarutobi had visited his successor during his wife's pregnancy enough times to know that she was up there. In a flash, Sarutobi was close behind the doctors.

"What's going on?!" He asked, very concerned.

"We've got a code Blue! Woman's vitals just dropped!"

Sarutobi's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh no...Who is it?!"

"Uzumaki Kushina!" The doctor answered, and before he knew what happened, a large staff had slammed the doctor and his assistants in the back, throwing them up the stairs, and into the room of the patient in question.

Sarutobi ran in, placing the staff on his back and running to Kushina's side, all color gone from her face.

"Kushina-chan!" He grabbed her hand, a scowl on his face.

"You better pull through, woman. If you die, Naruto-kun has nobody..." He knew it was futile, as she was long gone. Taking one last look at her, Sarutobi turned to the blonde baby boy, who was being attended to by a nurse. Out of the corner, the Old Shinobi saw the nurse pull a syringe out of her pocket, and was about to place it in the baby's arm.

"Hold it right there!" He yelled as he grabbed the boy, holding him close.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hokage-sama, that child is..." She tried to explain.

"How dare you, trying to kill a baby boy who was just born! Have you no soul?! The Yondaime would be ashamed!" He hissed as he left.

* * *

Days later, it became public knowledge that the Yondaime had been killed in battle, and that Uzumaki Kushina had died of unknown causes. By pulling some strings, Sarutobi managed to sever any connection between the two for the public, as well as bury the fact that Kushina had a child. All anyone knew was that Minato had sealed the Kyuubi in a baby, as far as anyone was concerned, he was an orphan. If word got out that the Yondaime had a child, the boy, and Konoha, would be prime targets for many assassins.

Nobody had found out who the parents of the baby were, but they knew he was a Jinchuriki. That was enough for the people, and many demanded his execution. Sarutobi silenced these demands as best he could, but he knew that Naruto needed a family if he was to be protected securely. The child of Minato and Kushina, the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi...Sarutobi knew just the person.

* * *

Sarutobi called for a secret meeting with a clan head. Holding Naruto in his arms in a secret basement of the Hokage Tower, he waited patiently. Then, the door opened.

"Were you followed?"

"No, Hokage-sama. I did just as you requested." The clan head answered.

"Good. You are not to repeat this with anyone, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Tsume-chan, you are one of the few people I can trust on this matter, as of tomorrow, what I am going to tell you will be ranked as an S-class secret, revelation of such is punishable with death as treason." Sarutobi explained.

The Inuzuka Matriarch nodded in understanding.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" She asked, very curious now.

Sarutobi smiled as he revealed Naruto to her.

Tsume just stared at him.

"A child...?"

"Not just any child, Tsume. The child of Namikaze Minato."

Tsume blushed at the name. Back in the academy, Tsume had a huge crush on the blonde shinobi, but never did a thing about it. Instead, she remained a close friend of his throughout their lives, always being an open ear if he wanted to talk.

"M-Minato-kun's...son?" She asked.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Hai. This is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Minato-kun and Kushina-chan. And..." With a wave of his hand, he dispelled a genjutsu on the baby, revealing the seal on his belly.

"The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune."

Tsume was silent. She knew that the Sandaime had hidden Naruto in an undisclosed location, and that no matter what, he wouldn't let civilians find him, yet here he was, right in front of her eyes. Minato and Kushina had invited her to their wedding, she was one of the only ones they invited. She never expected they'd have a child, at least not this soon. She was a bit hurt that Minato hadn't told her, they'd been through a lot together, working on missions, going through the Chuunin and Jounin exams together, all sorts of adventures.

Tsume looked up at Sarutobi.

"Why tell me this?"

Sarutobi pulled a small scroll out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Minato-kun and Kushina-chan never got the chance to give you this."

Tsume opened the scroll slowly, and a tear ran down her face.

_

* * *

___

_"Dear Tsume-chan,_

_Kushi-chan and I are proud to announce that we have a baby on the way! Yay! The baby's name is Naruto, after the main character of Jiraiya-sensei's recent novel. I've already talked to Jiraiya-sensei about his position on this new arrival in our family, and would like to cordially ask you to take the role of Little Naruto's Godmother. You're one of the only ones I can trust with such a role, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather ask. I hope you'll consider this._

_Your friend,_

_Namikaze Minato"_

* * *

Tsume just blinked as the meaning of the Yondaime's words sunk in. Slowly, tears began to stream down her face.

"Minato-kun..."

Sarutobi smiled softly.

"Tsume-chan, the reason I called you here is that I need your help. I can't raise him, and Jiraiya's already left the village. As his Godmother, would you be willing to raise him?"

Tsume blinked in shock.

"M-me? Raise Minato-kun's child?" She asked in disbelief.

Sarutobi nodded with a smile.

"You were Minato-kun and Kushina-chan's closest friend, if they'd want anyone to raise their child, it would be you." He explained.

Tsume just smiled as a tear came to her eye, remembering everything she'd been through with her friends.

"M-missions and taking care of little Hana-chan became too much these last few months...Kushina-chan didn't even come out of her house anymore, and I barely got to see Minato-kun anymore...If only I'd known..." She said with a grief-stricken face.

Sarutobi smiled.

"You have nothing to blame yourself for. Now is the time for you to decide. I can put Naruto-kun in an orphanage, but he won't be anywhere near as safe there as he'd be with you. It's up to you, Tsume-chan: Will you, Inuzuka-san, take Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto into your home, care for him, and protect his identity from Konohagakure?" He asked in a serious tone.

Tsume nodded fiercely.

"Of course Hokage-sama!" She swiftly walked over to Sarutobi and took the baby from his arms, the baby snuggling up against her.

"I hope you have a way to disguise him." Sarutobi piped in.

Tsume grinned as she gently put Naruto down on a little altar beside them. Then, performed a hand seal.

Slowly, the baby's hair changed from blond to brown, the seal on his stomach disappeared, and to cover the whisker marks on his cheeks, to Inuzuka tattoos grew across his cheeks in their place.

Tsume gently picked him up and snuggled him close to her.

"Welcome to the clan, Inuzuka Naruto."

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating Uchiha Avenger pretty soon! I hope to hear from you all with suggestions and aid! Read On!**

**BlackChaos, out.**


End file.
